Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode device.
Description of the Related Technology
Cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been substituted with liquid crystal displays (LCD), providing light and slim monitors.
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are non-emissive devices requiring a separate backlight, and have limitations on their response speed, viewing angle and the like.
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices have recently drawn attention and may address some of the limitations of LCDs.
An organic light emitting diode device generally includes two electrodes, and an emission layer interposed therebetween, with electrons injected from one electrode, holes injected from the other electrode, and the electrons and holes combined in the emission layer to generate excitons which release energy and emit light.
Since the organic light emitting diode device emits light without an additional light source, it has low power consumption, better response speed, viewing angles, and contrast ratio.
An organic light emitting diode device generally includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels, such as a red sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel, and a green sub-pixel, or the like, and expresses full color by combining these sub-pixels.
Each of the red sub-pixel, the blue sub-pixel, and the green sub-pixel includes a red emission layer, a blue emission layer, and a green emission layer, respectively, to express color. The emission layer may be deposited in each sub-pixel with a fine shadow mask. However, as the display device becomes larger, it may be difficult to deposit the emission layer in each sub-pixel using such a fine shadow mask.
Accordingly, it has been suggested that the red emission layer, the blue emission layer, and the green emission layer be sequentially stacked in the entire display device using an open mask to emit white light, and then a color filter be disposed where the emitted light is passed to respectively express red, green, and blue in each sub-pixel. However, when the white emitting light is passed through the color filter, the light transmittance may be deteriorated due to the absorption of light by the color filter.